vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VY1
|illustrator = *An unknown #8 (V2) *Manbou no Ane (V3) *Sakamoto Himemi (V4) |language = Japanese |code = BPSW-VY1-STD |company = *YAMAHA Corporation |affiliation = *YAMAHA Corporation *Bplats, Inc. *VOCALO Revolution }} VY1 (codenamed: MIZKI) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Bplats, Inc., under the YAMAHA Corporation, and was initially released in September 2010 for the VOCALOID2 engine. There has since been a second installment developed for the VOCALOID3 engine and dubbed VY1v3, both products are released in deluxe and standard editions. In December 2014, a third installment was developed for the VOCALOID4 engine and was dubbed VY1v4. The voice provider for VY1 has never been revealed. Concept Etymology The acronym for VY1 is "VOCALOID YAMAHA 1".http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=help_details.dwt&articleid=71 VOCALOID STORE FAQ The original VY1 codename for "MIZKI" is a reference to hanamizuki.http://shop.vocaloidstore.com/index.php?gOo=goods_details.dwt&goodsid=5447&productname= VOCALOID STORE VY1 "Mizki" is often used in error to refer to the VOCALOID or voice by fans of the software. A similar situation same can also occur for VY2 with its codename of "Yuma". Vocadol uses the codename, however, the games content is considered "non-canon". Appearance Unlike past Japanese VOCALOIDs, VY1, along with the voicebank's partner VY2, have never had an official avatar established for them, with the aim of allowing for creative freedom that other VOCALOIDs do not. The character of the VOCALOID was intended to be the producer themselves, rather then the product. 'It' also has no official gender, though the vocal is "female". The refined version of the character "Kobushi Kiku" from the VesFes contest has been used as a concept for VY1, but has not been established as its official avatar. Other designs used include one for the eVY1 module and a second which was used in the Vocadol game. A further 9 concepts had been originally shown on her release date CD feat. VY1. A total of 12 designs have been used so far to represent VY1's vocal. Due to the professional design of VY1, the vocal often appears in use for apps and equipment that involves derivative products produced by YAMAHA, either on its own or with VY2. Relations *VY2; a complementary voice bank with masculine vocals. VOCALOID Releases Examples of Usage Marketing Album The standard version of the software has just the VOCALOID2 software included. The Deluxe edition comes with a free CD featuring a number of tracks by different producers, along with the configuration they used for the song and their own interpretation of the VOCALOID. This also provides users examples of how the voicebank could be used as well as offering ideas and suggestions for their own songs. The producers used were already known producers gathered from Nico Nico Douga and YouTube to help demonstrate the new standard YAMAHA hoped to set with VY1.http://vocaloidsp-cd.com/ VOCALOID SP-CD - VY1特典コンピCD【feat.VY1】 VOCALO Revolution VY1 was used as the voice for VOCALO Revolution's "CUL" mascot character. The voicebank featured in the shows introduction, the PV "白の季節" and the closing credits of the show. VocaFes Winners At VocaFes 2011, two winners were announced whose images will be used for VY1 and VY2. However VY1's redefined version was not presented alongside the original artwork like VY2's was because of an error. Previously, it was announced they would host a competition for everyone to design mascots for the characters as a method of perceiving what the fandom thought of VY1 and VY2.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1104/15/news084.html IT Media News - コードネームは「勇馬」　ヤマハ純正のイケメンボカロ「VY2」の話を聞いてきた Rimiko won for VY1's design which can be found in her pixiv account. Manbou no Ane won for VY2's design. iOS app VY1's voice is featured in the game Vocalodama, the game is powered by a basic version of the VOCALOID2 powered VY1 vocal which has only one layer of sounds. Taiwan Release VY1 is one of the VOCALOIDs set to be released by e-Capsule.link VOCAFARRE 2011 On the 15th-16 of December GUMI , VY1V3 , Akikoloid-chan, Tone Rion and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011 VOCALOID Keyboard VY1 is the vocal heard in the demonstrations of the Vocaloid Keyboard. Additional information Popularity Trivia *VY1 voiced VOCALO Revolution's introduction and credits, with CUL being the mascot character. Consequently, many fans have confused VY1 and CUL as being the same VOCALOID; as later CUL herself was announced to be released for VOCALOID3. VY1 and CUL (VOCALOID) have no relation whatsoever for VY1 only voices VOCALO Revolution's videos. Notable for... *Highest quality Japanese feminine vocal for VOCALOID2 *First "Feminine vocal type" of the VY series *First VOCALOID to promise high quality *First VOCALOID produced by Bplats *First vocal of the VY series *First VOCALOID2 to be released on iPad and iPhone *First Avatar-less Japanese VOCALOID *First of the VY series to be updated *One of the first VOCALOIDs to be upgraded to VOCALOID3 ''(along with GUMI) *One of the first 4 ''VOCALOID3 vocals released for the engine. *First VOCALOID4 vocal to be released. *First VOCALOID to be upgraded to VOCALOID4 Gallery References External links